


Spats and Close Shaves

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boomslovingthealien prompted: I require a Sabriel fic where they don’t talk about their feelings and somehow it’s still schmoopy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spats

”You are such a dumbass,” Gabriel grumbled, planting his feet in Sam's lap. Sam grunted at him and pushed the feet to the floor.

 

”Yeah, well, your common sense is the only thing smaller than your dick,” Sam snarled, yanking Gabriel up against his side, only for Gabriel to elbow him in the ribs.

 

”Says the walking guilt complex.” He squirmed around violently until Sam forced him to still with an arm tightly around his shoulders. ”Ugh, I hate you, moose boy!”

 

”I hate you more.”

 

If there was such a thing as aggressive snuggling, that was probably what they were doing. But Sam didn't give two shits about what anyone would call it. He was torn between wanted to yell at Gabriel and keep him close so he'd never get hurt again. So he did both. And Gabriel let him.

 

”Fuckface.”

 

”Jerkwad.”

 

”I'll shave your head when you sleep.”

 

”Go ahead. I have holy oil.”

 

”Fuck you.”

 

”Fuck you too.”

 

Dean frowned at them bickering on the couch for a while before declaring he was going out for beer. No one should have to be exposed to a lover's spat of that magnitude while completely sober.


	2. Close Shaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: OTP of your choosing - character A shaves a stripe straight up the middle of character b's head while they sleep.

”Dude, you had better magic that hair right back.”

 

Dean's snarl made Gabriel freeze and drop the razor. ”Oh come on, you heard him earlier!” he hissed. ”He was practically asking for it!”

 

”He also wasn't kidding about the holy oil.”

 

”Don't be like that,” Gabriel whined. ”I'm just gonna point and laugh for a couple hours before putting it back!”

 

”Dude, he saw you almost die yesterday. He doesn't need this shit right now. So sack the hell up and snuggle your goddamn boyfriend before I shoot you in the ass.”

 

Sam smacked his lips in his sleep and Gabriel and Dean glared at each other over his partially shaved head.

 

”Ugh, fine,” Gabriel finally said, snapping his fingers softly to restore Sam's locks before crawling into bed with him. ”But I'm telling the world what a big ol' softie you are, Dean Winchester.”

 

”Holy oil, dickhead. Holy oil,” Dean snarled before going back to bed and turning his back on the goddamn PDA happening in the other bed.

 


End file.
